Naughtsian
Naughtsian Vampires are a type of vampire found primarily in the frozen tundras of Naughtsha. This type of vampire is mostly your "typical" vampire, though with a couple of unique characteristics, mostly toward the special abilities of individuals of this group. Feeding Most Naughtsian Vampires (From here on called N.V.'s or Vampires) feed on humans, though some are known to feed on just animals. Whether the Vampire's victim, animal or human, lives or dies is up to the Vampire themselves. Some prefer to feed until death of the prey, others take only enough for survival. Others still take enough to cause the victim to pass out, but still live. Who the Vampire feeds on also changes according to individual preference. Some prefer people whom they know personally, others will take any stranger off the street. Some will go after people of any sex, others will stick to certain sexes. The victim's age is another factor that certain Vampires will look into, as well. The reasoning behind this, our little research tells us, is that events that happened in the Vampire's human or very early Vampire life may have some influence on whom they prey on in their later years of their Vampire life. Sources also show single feeding sources, usually someone the Vampire is very close to. Of course, most N.V.'s will go after nearly anyone, so no one is truly safe. Turning Turning into a N.V. is surprisingly a rather simple and painless process. The person being turned merely needs to consume the blood of a Vampire, and they then begin becoming one themselves. Before this, the sire Vampire of the person to be turned drains as much of the person's original blood, to make room for their own to be put in, and to compensate for losing their precious life link. This part of the phase generally takes no longer than one or two days, with no adverse affect to the person becoming a Vampire. A couple of days after becoming a Vampire, the lips of the newly-turned can sometimes be bloody, trying to get used to using their fangs. While N.V.'s fangs are not always visible, it takes a while to learn to make them visible or not, and a while longer to learn how to hold one's mouth while they are in use. For a couple of weeks, the newly-turned have an almost insatiable thirst for blood, as their lifestyles generally do not change, and therefore they expend much more energy than they should. Life Span N.V.'s can live up to very old ages, and the aging process seems to halt at the moment of turning, though it is unknown just how long N.V.'s live. Mostly, the reason the life span of a Vampire is unknown due to reckless acts of the Vampire themselves, such as receiving devastating wounds, staying in the sunlight too long, suicide, going prolonged amounts of time without blood, etc. On record, the longest living N.V. so far died at a Vampiric age of 525 years old. Cause of death: Suicide through failure to feed. Blood constantly introduced into the Vampire's system is what seems to keep the N.V.'s body moving, much as adding coal to a furnace. Without blood, the Vampire's body starts to slow and deteriorate, and after a while, the Vampire becomes exhausted, and can't even move enough to stand. The amount of time a Vampire can go without blood depends heavily on aspects just as wounds received, time spent during daylight, and how long or often one uses their ability. Most Vampires can go about a week without having to feed again under normal, unstressed circumstances. Abilities The abilities of N.V.'s are more things about this species that changes depending on the individual. Before turning, it is mostly unknown which ability a human will have as a Vampire, though our studies theorize that what type of person or even pre-existing abilities are a factor. So far, there is no evidence of two Vampires sharing abilities, at least ones that work in the same way. The use of Vampire's abilities are directly connected to the Vampires themselves. Parts of the Vampire's bodies are responsible for activating a Vampire's ability, and as such, damage or loss of these parts results in the dramatic reduction or loss in power of the ability. So far, most abilities have been activated through the use of the Vampire's eyes, nose, ears, hands, or fingers, and doesn't seem to stray too far from these parts. Due to the usefulness of Vampire's abilities in their survival, many Vampires betray the source of their abilities through an over-protection of the part of the body that is responsible for the ability. Coupled with their individual abilities, all Vampires are much faster and much stronger than normal humans. All N.V.'s are able to heal themselves at incredible rates. Most normal wounds, such as cuts and scratches are easily healed. Even wounds such as bullets to non-vital areas are of no concern to the Vampire. While most head shots would be considered lethal, being shot anywhere else other than the heart merely stuns the Vampire for a little bit, depending on the location of the wound. Silver bullets are a very big concern to Vampires, though, as silver burns away any skin or blood the metal comes in contact with. Depending on how much blood the Vampire has available to them, if the silver is not removed quickly enough, Vampires will pretty much bleed to death. Burns are another wound type avoided by Vampires. The sun and heat in general are not immediately dangerous to Vampires, but nor are injuries from these sources easily healed. Burns to a Vampire's skin take a very long time to heal, and require a constant intake of fresh blood in short intervals. Small burns are not quite as troublesome for Vampires, but moderate to large burns can be devastating. As well as incapacitating them, having to frequently replenish a Vampire's blood supply can lead to be caught and, in most cases, killed. Things such as decapitation and drowning a Vampire leads to their immediate death. Other things that affect Vampires are Holy Water and Hallowed Grounds. Weaknesses Despite seeming to be unstoppable, N.V.'s have many weaknesses. For one, they can't cross running water. The water starts draining them of their powers, and if they don't get away quickly enough, depending on the size of the running water, they could be drained to death. Another weakness is light. Even though Vampires can and do walk outside during the day, they are extremely sensitive to light, and a sudden flash of intense light will leave them incapacitated longer than humans, and can become blinded by light much more easily than their human counterparts. Though Vampires can withstand much more pain and injuries than humans, falling great heights, excessive wounds, intense pressure, and a well-aimed weapon through the heart are all fatal to a Vampire. ---- Anyone with more information on Naughtsian Vampires is asked to contact the author of this article for revision.